Sulien Kyle
Sulien Kyle is a partly canon character and male version of Selina Kyle. For information about her character as addition to this biography, you are welcome to use this link . : History : Sulien Kyle is the child of Selina Kyle, the father is unknown but concerning to rumours, it is Bruce Wayne . He's become Wayne's antagonist in the years after his mother's disappearance, however is their dispute not entirely taken serious by either party. Bruce suspects a possible fatherhood based on several dialogues with Selina. Childhood and Adolescence : Kyle grew up with his mother until she disappeared when he was aged 17. He joined street gangs, and after a fight with one of their leaders, he fled and lived together with a circus artiste, this connection probably introduced him to Dick Grayson. At the age of 19, he left his surrogate parent and underwent writing courses, as it was his hobby to write. Additionally, he also tried taking dancing lessons (ballet), but he didn't like it. Due to his experience, he began to write columns about criminals in a rather shady newspaper. Because he doesn't earn a lot of coin with his journalist work, he decided to follow in his mother's footsteps and became a burglar. Adulthood : He is still working as journalist for the same newspaper. This made it possible for him to confront Wayne on several occasions. Bruce, aware of Sulien's alias, counters his attacks naturally. Sulien is not aware that Wayne is Batman, and neither that he is his father. Black Mag : Do not be confused with Magpie (DC) . : Sulien's alias is Black Mag, referring to the black-billed magpie. In the past three years, he has become as infamous and notorious as his mother. Equipment : Costume '''Sulien wears an all-black suit, similar to his mother's but showing more resemblance to a stealth combat army-suit. His mask is adapted from a ski mask without mouth gap. Sometimes he is also seen merely covering half his face (nose, mouth and chin). : '''Weapons '''As well as his mother, he is using a bullwhip, which is carried on his waist. He's not only using it for combat, but also to climb buildings. Other than that he uses several smaller blades. Abilities : '''Acrobatics His mother taught him in acrobatics, which turned out handy as he earned money on the side of the circus artiste. His skill is known for being as great as Selina's. Sulien is a great athlete and tends to surprise Wayne, as Batman, many time during combat. : '''Stealth '''His appearence is always sudden and he tends to remain undetected unless he wishes to be seen. There's the story of an elder man having a heart attack because Sulien appeared out of a sudden in a museum. : '''Thievery '''He's infamous for his thefts of any kind. However, he prefers to steal watches and, strangely, toys for no apparent reason. : '''Strength '''Due to his athletic background he can lift any objects, inanimate or animate, twice his weight. He is also well-trained in man-to-man combat. trivia *his zodiac sign is Sagittarius *he had an ongoing affair with a Gotham hospital nurse *him and Dick Greyson have a hate/love relationship based on mockery, but also brotherly affection *another alias is Black Jack and Tom (referring to the male cat) *he has become a favourite of the media and it is said he also has an affectionate bond to Stephanie Brown *Sulien is known for being bold and brutally honest : Category:Characters Category:Plot Category:Affiliates